Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time: Rioichi Cooper love story
by LadyAmazon
Summary: All she wanted was to live a honest life in her restraunt, but with that Sushi restraunt down the block stealing her customers to the point of driving her back to stealing, she had no choice to but to put on her utility belt again. But once again someone undermines her and she's determined to stop her bad luck streak even if she teams up with the master ninja in the end.


Hello, everyone. Haven't wrote a one-shot in a while. Well to start, this little thing is dedicated to Ramona Bandicoot (the author not the character) and I guess to salute the release of Sly 4. I actually read her story before playing the game and instantly got inspired. So here it is. (c) Sucker Puch and Sanzaru.

* * *

Feudal Japan, 1306 AD.

"Thank you," The female squirrel bowed respectively to her retreating customers, smiling as they carried large bags of her foods, "Please come again."

"Thanks again, Mayu." The cranes bid good-bye.

When they were out of her restaurant she surveyed her remaining customers that had decided to eat in and did a mental head count and frowned when she saw a small decrease in her common customers. She was confident that the villagers would love her variety of curry, oden, and fried rice, but once again she fell second to that darn sushi restaurant two blocks from her. She gritted her teeth in frustration, 'How can that restaurant prosper so well with only sushi to sell? I have more verity and yet he gets all the customers!' As a sign of resentment, she never made a meal that involved fish.

She had never personally met the owner of the sushi restaurant nor set foot in the restaurant itself as some kind of rule of competition. Many a time when she had closed her store she resisted the will to sneak into the restaurant to see what was so great about it, but she never gathered the strength. Instead she had to put her energy into stealing coins and treasure to keep her store open and food in stock.

'Which reminds me…' She went behind the register and checked the amount inside and frowned even more when she was short…again…

* * *

"I can't believe I'm forced to do this again." Mayu sighed to herself while tugging on her gloves and adjusted her utility belt that hung on her cargo pants, "I swore to live an honest life after what happened in China." Rotating her arms to loosen her muscles she set her eyes on her target of the night. Being out of practice for a few weeks, she had decided to keep heat low and 'borrow' from the imperial castle. Looking at the exterior she saw how heavily guarded it was and cracked her fingers as she mentally prepared for the task. She knew there was a crime lord some where in that castle, not just a prince or a king and where there were crime lords there were loads of cash and treasures more valuable than anything a king or prince would have.

Mayu stepped back a few feet and gave a running start before jumping off the edge of the house to land on the once across from it. She forever thanks her flying squirrel ancestors for her gliding ability. It made going from the ground up to the highest fortress so much easier and her amazing ability to climb on almost any surface was a given too. Scaling the walls and roof tops to get to the castle wall was a piece of moon cake… however getting to the castle itself was going to be tricky. She hadn't factored in that behind the wall was moat filled with water. The distance between the wall and castle was too large for her to glide across; she would surely end up in the water and she couldn't remain on the wall long because the guards would be making their rounds around the wall soon.

'There has to be a way in besides the bridge…' She looked around for any possible way for her to get to the castle from the wall.

However before she could find a way she saw a silhouette leaping out of a high window. Her eyes widen in amazement when the figure jumped out spun once in mid air before landing on neatly on a spire point and jumped again on a vine and expertly walked on it to the end point before leaping into the night. Mayu's mouth had officially dropped. Not only had someone stolen what she was going to steal, but by the looks and sound of it the mysterious thief had done it so quickly and quietly that guards weren't alerted. She wondered if the guards or the crime lord realized that they had been robbed.

Heck, she had been robbed of her opportunity and what ever was up for grabs! Judging by the look of the thief's sack, he had stolen a good valuable bundle.

Sighing in defeat for the second time, she rested her chin on her fist, 'Once again…I lost…' Her eyes narrowed, 'No…I'm not going to lose again…' The next time she pulls a heist and she sees that thief again, she's going to corner that thief and get back what's hers.

* * *

Of course that was easier said than done. For the past couple of weeks she had been using every skill and trick she had to capture the thief… but as it turned out the thief was more like a master ninja! There were times were she came very close to confronting the ninja but he always eludes her at the very last second. She was close enough to tell that he was a raccoon of reddish brown color and he he wields a bamboo cane with a hook end and a ninjato on his back.

To her frustration she couldn't see his face; he was so darn quick. It had eventually become a cat and mouse game and it grew annoying when he taunted her at every turn with his wisdom. She was ready to draw blood when he commented that she wasn't very graceful when she accidently fell from a tree and got tangled in its vines trying to imitate his rope walk while trying to catch him. He had left her his name though…Rioichi Cooper.

Growling she swore she would get back at him.

* * *

Three months later and she still had no luck with the thief and her restaurant wasn't doing so hot either now that the sushi restaurant was celebrating its renovations and new dishes added to the menu.

She slammed her head on her counter and was prepared to throw in the chief apron. She simply didn't want to fight a losing battle anymore. The ninja had outsmarted her at every turn and the sushi restaurant was the best in the village…she couldn't compete anymore.

Mayu took a deep breath and swallowed her pride and made her way out of her empty restaurant and down the block to the illuminated, crowded, amazing sushi restaurant that made hers look like a hovel.

She squeezed her way through the masses to get inside the restaurant and her heart sank even more that it was more oriented and traditional than hers could ever hope to be.

The crowds of customers roared and cheered as the master chef in charge used extraordinary skills and precision to cut several pieces of fish and rice into perfect amounts of sushi and presented them all to his customers.

Mayu sunk her head into her shoulders. She never severed her food to her customers like that.

"Table for one?" A waiter asked.

Mayu nodded mutely. While she originally wanted to confront the chief and introduce herself, she figured she may as well try the sushi everyone raves about.

When the waiter seated her, she was taken aback when the master chef himself landed in the spot where the waiter had been and offered her a plate of sushi.

Gingerly she took the plate and took the chopsticks off the table and samples the food. The flavor practically exploded on her taste buds more than her spicy curry.

"This is delectable!" She accidentally complemented. No wonder she lost all her customers.

The master chef bowed his head in gratitude, "A true compliment from the chief of Hometown rice."

Mayu's eyes widen slightly when he named her restaurant, "You know my restaurant?"

"Is it not common to know the name of your competition?" He questions.

That was a surprise. He considers her competition? She gave a false smile, "Yes, forgive me. I'm afraid I've been so wrapped up in trying to best you that I haven't a clue to your name."

The reddish brown raccoon bowed his head again, "I am Rioichi Cooper." A smirk came to his lips.

When the name registered into her mind, her lips curled back into a snarl. Unbelievable. Even now he had outsmarted her. He bested her in thieving and in cooking. Slamming her chopsticks down she stormed off before she skewered him with the very chopsticks she threw down.

When she left his restaurant she saw a shadow above her and looked up to see Rioichi leaping out of his restaurant and into the night.

Frowning she continued to walk. She wanted nothing to do with him any longer. The food and thief war had gone on long enough. She was going to pack up her shop and relocate to a new country where her food would be appreciated.

* * *

However the next day Mayu noticed something odd happening in the village. When she didn't hear the normal hustle and bustle of people doing their routine, she looked out her window to see the streets completely deserted of the villagers. Instead the guards were roaming the streets with weapons armed!

Then she heard a crash downstairs in her restaurant and feared a break in. She ran downstairs with her boa staff and knife in hand to confront the intruders. Two cranes and two monkey guards were over turning and breaking her chairs and tables. Her restaurant may not be the best in town, but she will not tolerate anyone messing with it. Having dealt with things like this before, she easily dealt with them. Taking her boa staff to the cranes long throat, she threatened him and his comrades, "I will say this once…Get out of my restaurant…or _I will end you!"_

Lifting her boa staff she allowed the cowards to flee. She looked at the damage and knew she was going to have to steal again to cover the damages. With all the guards around, simple pickpocketing would be the best bet. But what she wanted to know most is why are the guards walking around as if the village suddenly became a military camp?

Tonight she was going to find out what was going on…one way or the other…

* * *

Later that night she went to Rioichi's restaurant to see if he knew anything only to find it shut down and guarded by two boars. Usually Mayu would be happy to see his restaurant shut down but not like this.

She was ready to storm over there and take those guards by force but stopped when she saw an odd pair on the roof across from her peering at the restaurant as well. It was certainly odd to see a pink hippo and a turtle in a wheelchair, but the raccoon with them sure looked familiar. If it wasn't for the difference in color coat and attire, she would've confused him for Rioichi. Maybe they are familiar with each other for this raccoon looked crestfallen and he had a cane similar to Rioichi. With her mind made up she confronted them before they went back to where ever they came from. When she saw suspicion in their eyes she quickly told her tale of how she knew Rioichi and in return they told her their tale. When Mayu asked them if they knew what happened to Rioichi the turtle named Bentley ushered everyone into the safe house where he could explain the intel they had gathered a few moments before going to Rioichi's restaurant.

Bentley rolled out a scroll the explained what had occurred last night. Rioichi had been sent to a maximum security prison for serving bad sushi to the shogun. Sly and Mayu found it hard to believe since Rioichi is a master chief and would never in his career make a mistake like that.

The plan was final; they would break Rioichi out of jail.

Bentley closed his laptop, "Sly take Mayu with you." He adjusted his glasses, "She knows the village better than we do."

"Sure thing, Bentley." Sly said as he stood up from his chair with his cane in hand. He walked over to the mouth of the cave safe house and gestures to it with his hand, "After you, Miss Mayu."

With her Boa Staff in hand she walked in front of Sly, "Since you are a Cooper, no doubt I do not have to tell you to keep up and stay in the shadows?"

Sly smirked, "It's what I do best."

She nodded, "Good. Follow me." She walked a few feet away from the safe house to a nearby house and jumped onto the roof with Sly in tow. From there they could see Bentley's holographic marker on the roof of the next house, separated by a river several feet down. To Mayu's dismay the only other way over there was to walk on the rope that connected the houses.

"Is there a problem?" Sly asked when he saw her hesitation.

"I am not very good at the rope walk." She admitted shamefully, "Silly of me. I have been chasing Rioichi for months and I have yet to grasp the concept."

"I'll let you in on a Cooper family secret," Sly said s he walked over to the rope and demonstrated how it was done, "you just jump and press the circle button." And with that, he walked on the rope and successfully made it to the other side with no casualties.

Mayu's eyebrow perked, "Jump and press the circle button? What circle button?" When she saw that Slt would not give her a clear answer she took her chance and jumped, spun in a circle once while in the air, and surprisingly landed on the rope and walked on it just as easily as Sly and Rioichi had done many times. "I did it!" She exclaimed quietly when she joined Sly on the roof.

"Great." Sly smiled. He held up his blue Binocucom, "Listen in. Bentley has a job for us." He switched it on speaker for her to hear.

"Okay, you two, we need to break Rioichi out of jail." Bentley's nasal voice came from the device, "I have some ideas, but you know the drill, Sly – I need you to do some recon for me."

"Camera work?" Sly asked to be sure.

"Correct-a-mundo, mon ami. I need some shots of the prison entrance and the Samurai Armor those big guards are wearing. You should also grab some shots of Rioichi's restaurant; we may need those for later. Capice?"

Sly rolled his eyes unsurely, "Uh, yeah. I got you, but maybe we should just stick with English?"

Bentley ignored him, "Sayonara Cooper-san!"

Sly shook his head and he pocketed the Binocucom, "I can't believe we made it out of Paris in one piece."

Mayu looked off into the distance to see one of the boar guards that Bentley mentioned, "This shouldn't be too difficult. You take your photos and I will pickpocket the armor."

Sly nodded, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Who is that?" Mayu wondered to Sly when the reached the Geisha house under Bentley's suspicion. When Sly took a picture of the front entrance a tall tiger strutted out of the building smoking a cigar.

"This guy definitely looks out of place." Sly commented as he took pictures of him as well, "He should be trotted around in a tropical jungle somewhere."

"Sly!" Bentley's voice came urgently through the Binocucom, "I'm sure I recognize that he! He's wanted by interpol! He's a ruthless mercenary general, responsible for overthrowing several small countries!"

"So what kind of trouble are we in?"

"I don't know…but one's thing's certain. My hunch was correct: we aren't the only ones with a time machine! But we'll have to worry about that later. Head to the prison and I'll fill you in on what's next."

Mayu lead Sly to the guarded front entrance to the maximum security prison. Handing him the suit of armor she headed back to the safe house with confidence that Sly could break Rioichi out on his own.

* * *

Dunned in the Samurai Armor Sly easily made his way through the prison and found his ancestor locked in a cage suspended over a misty chasm, "Hey! Rioichi Cooper! Are you okay?"

Rioichi scoffed in distaste at the armored guard, "You guards all seem to make very poor jokes."

"Come on, I'm not one of those bozos!" Sly stripped himself of the armor to show his identity, "I'm here to bust you out! The name's Sly!"

"Ah, I see! A fellow ninja!" Rioichi clasped his hands together and bowed his head to Sly before jutted his thumb over his shoulder, "You will need to make your way to the Dragon Bridge to reach this cage. Hurry up!" He beckoned impatiently. He had been trapped in there like a caged animal for too long.

"Okay I'll ne there soon, just… stay put." Sly couldn't help but joke.

Rioichi let out a chuckle as well, "Very funny."

* * *

When Sly finally made it to the Dragon Bridge he had gotten over confident after navigating through through the elaborate prison and accidentally stepped on a giant jade button in the center of the bridge. "Oops?" He tried to laugh off his mistake.

Rioichi slapped his forehead and shook his head at the mistake Sly made. He was sure Mayu, a ninja in training that she is, wouldn't have an obvious mistake like that.

The cavern began to quake and crumble from the triggered button and even the guards on the bridge fell to the misty chasm below.

Looking at the steel dragons mounted on wooden poles that led up to Rioichi, Sly wondered how to get there. Thankfully Bentley always has a solution. Dunned in his Samurai Armor again, Sly used the shield to reflect the fireballs back at the dragons. When they were destroyed, stalagmites appeared out of the mist for Sly to make his way to Rioichi. He continued the process until he reached the cage.

"Hmm." Rioichi peered closely at the grey raccoon, "I do not know you, but only a true Cooper could have reached this cage." And use his ninja spire jump.

Sly laughed nervously at his famous ancestor, "Yeah. I didn't want to alarm you, but my full name is Sly Cooper! I'm your relative…uh, from the future." He wasn't sure if Rioichi would believe him, but he said it anyway.

Rioichi shook his head, "Do not worry, ninja are never alarmed. With all that has happened here lately, I believe you." The cage shook violently along with the cavern. "Now perhaps you would open the cage so that we may escape certain death?"

"Right!" Sly moved to the padlock and cracked it open with his cane and flung the door open for Rioichi. The last of the chains holding the cage, broke off until one was left. Rioichi and Sly flipped on top of the cage and grabbed the last chain before the cage fell into the misty chasm below.

* * *

Mayu never expected to be happy to see Rioichi arrive to the safe house unharmed. She shouldn't have expected anything less from someone like him but she was still oddly relieved. And now that he was successfully retrieved and unharmed, she could go on her way to packing up her shop and getting the heck out of japan. However before she could even make her way out the door, Murry blocked her path and both Rioichi and Sly tied her to a chair and forced her to remain at the table.

"What is this?!" She demanded.

"I'm sorry, Mayu." Bentley apologized as he laid out a map on the table, "But we can't let you go just yet. We might still need your help!"

Mayu struggled against the ropes, "You no longer need my help when you have Rioichi here."

Rioichi took out a wooden block and carved El Jefe's finger into it, "I am afraid that we will need everyone's help with stopping his man."

Bentley pulled out his laptop and searched for El Jefe's file and found that he is indeed a ruthless mercenary and military strategist of the highest order. They were in for a long fight and they indeed needed everyone's skills to overthrow El Jefe… starting with Rioichi's restaurant.

"I assure you that my help is not needed. I refuse to work with Rioichi." She stated stubbornly.

"If you refuse to work with me, then why did you help rescue me?" Rioichi asked. He was positive that Mayu disliked him because his shop far surpassed hers, but he could not help that he partially strived to make it the best so that she would take notice and try his sushi. The squirrel had caught his trained eyes the minute she had set up shop two blocks from him. He didn't mind the competition either; what great thief and chef wouldn't? Her cooking was something to brag about. He had tried it himself.

"I rescued you because it was the right thing to do." She said, putting her nose in the air, "Not because I was worried about you."

Murray paused in stuffing his face of Sushi and Curry, "But then…why were you pacing when you got back from helping Sly?"

Rioichi and Sly perked an interested eyebrow at Mayu.

"Pacing helps me think." Mayu lied.

"Alright, everyone!" Bentley interrupted, "Let's get to work on helping Rioichi reclaim his Sushi Restaurant!"

* * *

Mayu sat near Bentley and watched with mild fascination as Rioichi moved about his restaurant to reclaim his knifes. Bentley was right about Rioichi being clever of using his sushi knifes as keys. Perhaps she should take notes from Rioichi to better herself in the future.

"Look at him go!" Sly watched in amazement as well. Mayu had momentarily forgotten that they were from the future and Rioichi's skills are considered legendary in his clan. Again Mayu was jealous, as she watched Rioichi move with finesse she had to admit that he lived up to his credit.

"Hahaha!" The guys laughed at the guard's reaction when Rioichi turned the lights to his restaurant on. The guards claimed the restaurant haunted and ran out squealing.

"Rioichi's not done yet. I have another job for him." Bentley said as he directed Rioichi to the Geisha House and explained the next plan, "El Jefe only comes out of the castle to talk to the Geisha Sisters. If we want to know what he tells them, we're going to need their costumes. The good news is I discovered that they're on vacation and El Jefe doesn't know about it. The bad news is it looks like the Geisha House is locked up tight. There's no way to get in from the street…"

"So try the roof." Mayu said pointing to the opening hatch on the roof near the spinning Geisha head.

"Ah, a ninja always finds a way." Rioichi said, making his way to the hatch. He opened it up and leapt inside. With the costumes in sight, he turned on the Binocucom to talk to Bentley.

"It appears that the Geisha Sister's outfits are locked inside that large container. You'll probably want to stay off the floor in here. No sense in alerting the guards."

"Of course." Rioichi said slowly, watching the guards patrol around the glass container, "Does the cat alert the rats?"

"Uh, right…" Bentley responded, "Ok, we can get in through the top, but judging from the lock mechanism it appears to be opened remotely. I'm going to need you to locate and activate the control devices. It looks like the doorway to the first wing is open. There's bound to be one there. And a whole load of traps so be careful."

"Arigato, Bentley-san." Rioichi bowed his head, "Please have Mayu and Murray-san in position when the time comes." He disconnected the binocucom and set to work.

Bentley turned to Mayu and Murray, "Okay, you two remember the steps?"

Murray shook his fists and biceps, "The Murray is all about grace and finesse!"

Mayu crossed her arms and glowered, "I cannot believe I'm going to do this. I am a chef not a dancer for coins."

* * *

By the time Murray and Mayu made it to the Geisha House and set up the wire harness, Bentley and Rioichi had unlocked the case. Mayu squatted on Murray's back as he jumped down to level with Rioichi.

"Murray-san, please be careful." Rioichi pleaded as he gestures to the cable that Mayu held onto with one hand, "That cable looks rather delicate." Rioichi was curtain that cable couldn't hold Murray's massive weight if he continued to pull stunts like that.

Murray disregarded his warnings, "Have no fear! The Murray and Mayu are here! Mayu, lower us down."

Mayu fiddled with the advanced (not really) controller, "It's not working." She pressed the red button repeatedly until the belt on Murray broke.

"Aaaaah!" They screamed until they crashed onto the costumes. The crash alerted the guards and Murray and Mayu quickly changed into the kimono robes and make-up before spinning around to greet the guards.

All the guards dropped their weapons along with their jaws at their beauty. Murray kept his face hidden behind his fan while Mayu did the sweet talking.

"Konnichiwa. We are the Geisha Sisters." She and Murray bowed at the waist, "Please allow us to entertain you."

One of the guards started the dance music and they all began cheering them on. Mayu almost chickened out when she saw Rioichi watching with confused look on his face.

Mayu could understand why. They weren't dancing a traditional Geisha dance. She could barely keep up with Murray's jerky movements in the tight kimono, but the guards threw coins and roses nonetheless when they batted their eyes and swung their hips back and forth. Mayu nearly tripped when she saw Rioichi sitting next to a guard, who was flexing his muscle, looking at her with interest. 'Is he enjoying this?!' She was glad the ending was coming up because she was going to beat him senseless with her boa staff…if she could catch him…

* * *

"Well, now I know where you get it from." Bentley commented to Sly as they watched Mayu chase Rioichi around with her staff.

"Yeah, I'm getting déjà vu." Sly mused, laughing when Rioichi jumped out of her reach.

"Mayu, you'll have to chase Rioichi later." Bentley said, stopping there game of chase, "We need you to get the map off of El Jefe."

Mayu glowered at the turtle, "I do not like this plan of yours. It is beneath me."

"Look, the sooner you get it done, the sooner you can get out of there."

Mayu looked away with her arms crossed. Showing her displeasure.

Rioichi stood beside her, "A true ninja does not cower from a challenge. Though I am sure Murray-san can pull it off…"

"I am no coward!" Mayu uncrossed her arms and placed them hotly on her hips, "I will get those plans off of El Jefe better than you ever could!" She stormed past him, but not before brushing her tail under his chin, causing him to have a dazed look on his face for a moment.

* * *

Dunned in the kimono, she gracefully walked up to El Jefe who was waiting outside the Geisha House.

"Konbawa, Jefe-san." She bowed politely.

El Jefe removed the cigar from his mouth, "Ah, Kaede-san." He bowed and grabbed her hand and placed a long kiss on it. While he was doing that, she grabbed the map from his back and tossed it to Bentley on a nearby roof.

El Jefe stood up and held his arm out for her to step inside the house. She unsurely made her way in and when she got part way in, she felt a paw smack her on the rump.

"AH!" She yelped in outrage before turning around and smacking him across the face. She didn't regret it even when he snarled at her and ordered the guards to restrain her and to bring her with him.

* * *

Back at the safehouse they saw the whole thing. Now on top of trying to get the gate open to take down El Jefe, they had to free Mayu.

"That tiger should have kept his paws to himself." Rioichi stated in a bristled tone that didn't go amiss to the others.

"Don't worry, we'll save her." Sly assured. "I'm sure El Jefe won't let her out of his sight just like that."

Bentley nodded, "Sly's right, in fact I'm sure that he has her at the castle now! That's where we'll make our stand and bring El Jefe down!"

* * *

"End of the line, Cooper!" El Jefe shouted gleefully behind the Sword Gate, "Get them, you fools!" He left his minions to do the fighting while he went for his other prize. He chuckled gleefully as he watched Mayu twist and squirm in her binds and gag.

"You should've said good-bye to your beloved Cooper while you still can, because after this he is finished!" He laughed at her before leaping to the rafters.

Mayu screamed behind her gag when she saw Rioichi and the others running towards her with Rioichi in the lead. She shook her head at him as he came closer trying to tell him that it was a trap. For a master ninja he was making a stupid move. Rioichi kneeled down in front of her and reaching behind her head, quickly but gently untying the cloth from her mouth and when h e pulled it from her mouth, his thumbs briefly running his thumbs across her cheeks, startling her slightly. As she looked into his worried eyes, she forgot where they were for a moment before she saw El Jefe getting ready to pounce. "Rioi-"

"Ha!" El Jefe jumped on Rioichi's back and held him up by the neck. He easily grabbed Rioichi's cane before tossing him to the Cooper gang.

"My cane!" Rioichi shouted as El Jefe tucked his cane on his back and ran away after setting the bridge on fire.

"Sorry Cooper…You lose! I need to deliver this puny stick to a new owner!"

"No!" Mayu shouted as Murray untied her, "He's getting away!"

Sly looked deathly serious. No one messed with his friends or ancestor, "Don't worry. I'm going to kick some tiger tail and get your cane back." He used his Cooper skills to chase after El Jefe.

Mayu looked at Rioichi with sadden eyes, "I'm so sorry Rioichi."

Rioichi looked away in shame, "It is no ones fault but mine. I let my guard down."

"You lost your cane trying to save me. I owe you, Rioichi." She didn't know how she was going to repay him, but she will.

"Don't worry, you two." Bentley said, "Sly will get Rioichi's cane back!"

* * *

Unfortunately…Sly wasn't able to get Rioichi's cane back. When he had defeated El Jefe someone threw a smoke bomb and it had forced Sly to take cover, allowing two masked rats to take Rioichi's cane to parts unknown.

Bentley tried to assure Rioichi and Mayu that they would continue to travel through time until they find who took Rioichi's cane and get it back for him.

Mayu and Rioichi were still trying to wrap their mind around the whole time travel business, but they placed their faith in them nonetheless. After all, because of them, Rioichi had broken out of jail, restored his restaurant, and placed El Jefe in jail. They were sure it was only a matter of time before Rioichi retrieve his cane.

With one last good-bye and with Sushi and curry to go, the Cooper gang said their good-byes for now.

"Well, that was quiet the adventure." Mayu commented as she and Rioichi casually strolled in public for once.

"Hai." Rioichi agreed, "It was quite the experience meeting such interesting characters. It would be nice to see them again."

Mayu nodded in agreement, "Then be sure to say hello to them for me."

"I do not understand. Why not say it yourself?"

Mayu looked at the starlit sky, "I see no point in staying in Japan when my restaurant is not the best in town. No one eats at my restaurant anymore…I see no point in keeping it open."

"Mayu…you have very good skill in cooking." He complemented, "Skill should not go to waste. So I have a suggestion. Work in my restaurant."

Mayu tripped over her feet at Rioichi's bold suggestion. Work in Rioichi's restaurant? Work with Rioichi?

Rioichi crossed his arms, "Although my sushi is perfection…I see no harm in adding more…variety." He smiled when he saw a small smile grace her lips.

Mayu's bushy tail swayed in thought. If she were to accept, not only would her food stay in business but she would be with Rioichi as well. After their adventure, she saw him in a new light. He wasn't an annoying master thief and chef to her anymore. After seeing him drop his guard so much around her…coming to her rescue…even inviting her to work in _his restaurant_! She had him all wrong.

Smiling slyly she brushed her tail under his chin, "I accept your offer."

Rioichi chuckled and hooked his arm around hers, "Very good. Let us eat to celebrate." He hooked his tail with hers as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Agreed."

* * *

2 months later.

Rioichi and Mayu couldn't be happier with their lives since they've joined forces in the restaurant business. The restaurant has been more popular than ever and the thieving business was even better even without Rioichi's cane…but Mayu could tell that he missed it. She tried to make one as a replacement but she knew it would never replace the original. Mayu could tell that under that stoic face of his, he missed his cane dearly. A room full of customers no longer brought a smile to his face…but a surprise visit from Bentley did. He brought us to the back of the shop to give them a quick rundown of what has happened since the Cooper gang departed. And the news wasn't good. Bentley told them about the other ancestor's canes have been stolen by Le Paradox as well and he needed the ancestor's help on reclaiming them since Sly has been captured and it was the only other way to restore history.

Naturally Rioichi was eager to help, "It will be an honor to help you and my ancestors, Bentley-san."

Bentley nodded, "Excellent. Hop in the van and we'll gather the others." Bentley rolled his way into the van as Rioichi hesitated. He turned to Mayu who stood in place. "Mayu…"

Mayu walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest, "Do not worry. I will watch the shop until you return." She kissed his cheek, "Be careful. The shadows are your friend."

Rioichi returned the gesture, "I will return to you."

He leapt into the van and disappeared in a flash of white and blue light.

Mayu placed a hand over her heart in worry. She shouldn't worry since she knows that everything will be alright. With the Cooper gang and Rioichi's ancestors she was positive that everything would turn out fine so until Rioichi gets back, she will hold her head high and keep the restaurant running.

* * *

A few hours later right after she closed the restaurant for the night and made her way to to their bedroom, Mayu startled to see a flash of white light appearing in the corner of their bedroom. The white light slowly took the shape of Rioichi Cooper and unable to help herself, she flung herself at him.

"You're back!" She pulled way to inspect his body and as usual, not a mark on him, "You're alright."

Rioichi drew his arms around her, "Of course. I am a master ninja."

"Well, master ninja, tell me what happened? You were only gone a few hours."

He sat her on the bed, "Unfortunately, I do not know the outcome of the final battle. However I was able to reclaim my cane." He stated proudly, holding his cane fondly, "And meeting my ancestors was a true honor."

Mayu smiled, "Yes. Everything is as it should be." She snuggled closer to him, linking their tails together.

"Yes." Rioichi agreed with content, "Perhaps even better."

* * *

Ta da! My first Sly Cooper fic! Read a lot of it and played all the series and loves it to bits. Still getting used to Sly 4, but I'll go on it... THERE BETTER BE A SLY 5!


End file.
